User blog:Scarly/Eternal Equinox: Chapter 2
Chapter 2 An Anonymous Loser Mum and Dad managed to get us into the local high school, but considering that it was the only high school, we didn't have much choice. I got used to being stared at about 10 mins after I arrived, my appearance was probably a huge shock for them. I'd put on a hot pink plaid skirt with a skull buckle belt over my three quarter length leggings, black with pink dots slip on sneakers, black vest, my studded bracelets over fingerless gloves, my skull earrings, and of course, all this going so nicely with my self cut bright red hair. I never bother to make my hair look tidy. Being a new kid would bother anyone else, but me. At lunch, as I walked down the hallway to the cafeteria, there was the usual whispers of shallow idiots. "Oh my god, that new kid looks like she dressed in the dark." "What a loser, that hair cut must have been done with a lawnmower!" "That must be the new girl.. I like Bella more.." "She looks like a freak!" "Loser!" I just ignored them all, and pushed the door open. Most of the kids was too busy gossiping about their boring lives. At a table, that they all seemed to be looking at was a really pale boy, didn't seem all that attractive to me, and this girl that was as plain as heck. I didn't see why they was so fascinated by them. I selected my lunch: one apple and a bottle of orange juice. I ain't on a diet, I just plan to blow my allowance on junk food after school, and I want to make sure I can eat it all. I walked around, looking for a table to sit at. I walked right past the couple, I ain't in the mood for lovey-dovey crap. There was a free seat at a table with some more pale kids, what is it with frickin' pale couples?! I eventually found a empty table, well, I thought it was empty until I sat down. There was someone sat there, but they was reading a magazine. They was holding it in a way that blocked their face, I could just about make out black hair above the top of the magazine. They had a skull on their black tshirt. Judging by their hands, they was extremely pale to. But, I'll let them off for that one, because they was reading a goth magazine. They're all freaking pale. I started munching on my apple, it tasted appley. My munching must have been loud, because the kid at my table cleared his throat. "Anorexic or diet?" he asked, curtly. I could tell that he was a boy, by the boyish voice. Either that or a butch girl. I'm betting boy though. "What's it to you, Asshole?" I snapped. Unless he had a see through magazine, he had no way of seeing what I was eating. "As a new girl, it would be a better option to be more politer to your new classmates," he replied, with just a hint of condescendingness. "Well, excuse me for not creeping around losers like you," I snapped. I then glanced around the room, it seemed like everyone avoided this table. "Considering you've got like a two feet loser field, in like each frickin' direction, you're at no position to comment." I picked up my juice bottle and apple, then casually strolled away. I could have sworn that I heard him say "Well played, Cody Pepper." As I walked away. I figured that I must be imagining things, so I shrugged and carried on walking. I figured that I'd eat the rest of my apple outside, but unfortunately it was frickin' raining. I knew from my timetable, that I had english next, so I walked to class eating my apple. The classroom was empty, so I chose a seat near the back. I finished my apple, and drank all my juice. I made sure to dispose of the apple core and empty bottle in the trash can. I returned to my desk, then rested my arms on the desk. Then, I rested my head on my arms. I didn't fall asleep, I just closed my eyes for a few seconds. "Napping in school?" It was the same voice as in the cafeteria. "What's it to you, Loser?" I muttered. I didn't open my eyes, to see who was talking. What they said then, I didn't hear, because some other students started walking into the room, talking about their own boring lives, like anyone cared. I sat up, and looked at the board. Category:Blog posts